


My Fedora Boy

by MarsCream



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Total Drama, M/M, Total Drama - Freeform, Yaoi Total Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsCream/pseuds/MarsCream
Summary: Zoey and Mike are dating and Mike's personalities is containedCourtney and Scott started datingChris went to jail for reasonsBut.. Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, Vito and even Mal（Who is still evil) was still in Mike's brain and watching over Mike butmaybe some of them will fall in love.... or not





	My Fedora Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vito/Manitoba and Mal/Manitoba fanfiction and it may contain mature content so read at ya own risk =3

“Its kinda boring here.." Vito complained lying on the couch "Come on Mate, At least we can watch Mike" Manitoba said while holding his Fedora "Vt is veri fun to watch Mike kissing Zoey" Svetlana shouted out of nowhere "When I was you're age I had a girl friend!!" Chester shouted and tried to stand up from his rocking chair until he fell over and face first onto the ground 

Manitoba's POV

"How is Mal holding up in that Cage Sventlana?" I asked "Terrible" she replied instantly, "Oh wait.. We forgot give him breakfast..“ "He must be hungry then.. Manitoba, Could you bring some pancakes to him?"  
I nodded and took out a plate of pancakes out of the fridge and walked towards Mal's Cage. When he saw me with the food in my hand his frown turned into a smirk "Well.. Well.. I see you have brought food"  
"Yup and don't even think about trying to attack me when I come in" I said harshly, I unlocked the door and put the food on the ground and when I was about to exit Mal put one of his arm around me and another on my mouth.  
I keep telling my body to move but Mal's grip was too strong and eventually I gave in.. "Aw are you losing hope" He purred in my ear as I tried to shout with his hands shutting my mouth. He dragged me to his room that he used before he  
was put into that cage and threw me on the bed with a grin, "'M-Mal we can talk about this" I said in fear as he locked the door "Sorry but I can't do that" He said smirking and then tied me up with some rope on the ground  
"HEL-" He cutted me off by putting a piece of white cloth around my mouth. I tried to get out of the rope until he got closer to my face "Seems like you just gave me a free pass out of jail" He said laughing as I blushed when he kissed my forehead  
"Goodnight my Fedora Boy.." He said before turning off the lights and leaving me alone in this room tied up.


End file.
